


Writers Block

by Emmysue101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bad case of writers block, F/M, Lucifer writing smut, Pervy Lucifer, and some perf angels come to "help", awkward Cass, it's better than it sounds, spit swapping, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmysue101/pseuds/Emmysue101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Transferring from da* The reader has a bad case of writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writers Block

You sat on the couch twirling your pencil. You sighed, looking at all the crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor. Writers block.

You wanted to write, you knew what you wanted to write, but you just couldn't.....write it down. "Ugh," you ran your hands through your hair.

"What's up, cupcake?" Gabriel appeared, his head on your lap, sucking on a lollipop. "I suck. I don't even know why I try," you whine, leaning your head back on the couch.

Gabriel frowned, "writers block.....again?"   
"Hey, writings not easy you know," you said flicking his nose in the process.

"First, owww," he began, while rubbing his nose, "second: here I'll show it's easy." You rolled your eyes as he grabbed your pencil and paper. 

He sat next to you scribbling away, chewing on the eraser here and there. His brows knit together, as he admired his work. A smile spread across his face, "see, not that bad."

You rolled your eyes and snatched the paper. He sat there smirking, like he made a masterpiece.

You began to read it out loud:

~Once upon a time, "really Gabe, once upon a time?" He shrugged, "what can I say I like fairytales. You giggled, and continued:

~there were two fledglings. One loved artsy stuff, while the other (the cool one) loved sweets. "Is that me!?! Are you calling me uncool?" You said glancing at Gabriel, faking a hurt expression.

"Nononono," he said snatching the paper back. "Hey, I wasn't done," you said reaching for it again. "No, you don't deserve my amazingness," he said turning up his nose. A flutter of wings filled the air.

"Oh, Gabriel, like you could beat this," Blathazar said, gesturing to himself. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him, and Balthazar gladly returning the gesture.

He quickly grabbed Gabriels story, "hey, how ruuude," Gabriel said, face flushed. You gave Gabe a smile, and playfully pushed him.

Balthazar scanned over the story, and scoffed. "I could do so much better," he said. Gabriel laughed, "I'd like to see you try." He looked between the angels, 'is this seriously happening.' 

Balthazar sat on the floor, writing away. "Sucker?" Gabriel offered you a (fav flavor) sucker, and you gladly popped it in your mouth.

"Aha!" Balthazar exclaimed, clearing his throat, he began:

"The sky was blood red, thunder cracked, and rain flooded the waters. Beasts from every corner of the world...." 

"Wait, wait, wait," Gabe interrupted, "what's happening?" You nodded, not wanting to be rude, you didn't say anything. 

"What do you mean, what's happening? I thought it was obvious," Balthazar said, cocking an eyebrow. "It's the apocalypse, guys, join the program," he rolled his eyes and readied himself to begin again.

"The sky was...." Balthazar dropped the paper, as it burst into flames, "nobody should be subjected to that." You looked at Lucifer who had appeared sitting on the arm of the couch, smiling ear from ear.

Balthazar scowled. "Come on Balty, Lighten up," Lucifer said, nudging your arm. You looked up at him, and he stole your sucker, popping it in his mouth.

"Gross," you said, "you don't know where my mouth has been," you regretted it as soon as you said it. "I know where it hasn't been," he whispered leaning closer to you. 

"Get a room," Gabriel said, annoyed. You thought you saw jealousy cross his features, but you ignored it, knowing you were just seeing things.

"Now here’s a story," Lucifer began. "A one-shot as you call it," he said glancing at you. "His hands roamed her body. He ran his hands through her hair, down her back. He grabbed her thighs, and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, while he slid his tongue down her neck. She moaned, and bucked her hips...."

The whole time he was talking, he was acting it out. Your cheeks flushed red, and you scooted closer to Gabriel.

"Ahem." Lucifer stopped, and opened his eyes. Castiel was standing there awkwardly, shuffling his feet, and wringing his hands.

"I have one...." He said looking at you. You smiled, "lets here it." 

"There was once a little fledgling," he began hesitantly. "He didn't know it at the time, but he was friends with the most amazing angel father ever created. This fledgling could tell the angel anything, but she was also the most beautiful......"

"Boooooring," Lucifer complained. You glared at him, and punched his leg. "Go on," he looked at Cas, but he just stood there confused.

It was clear Cas wasn't going to finish, so you piped up, "well, i think I'm going to bed."

"What about your story," Gabriel asked.  
"I've had enough stories for now, thank you," you mumbled.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Annnnyway," Lucifer sing-songed, "he ground into her, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss..."

"Shut up," Blathazar exclaimed, hitting Lucifer in the face with a paper ball.


End file.
